User talk:Corielle
I hate it too and Well, the Wiki staff decided EVERYBODY has to use this new stupid layout. Great, isn't it? There's apparently no way to switch back to Monaco, what we had before. I wish there was...Anyways, yeah, that's what it is. A new layout. Check out, for example, a problem on the Pine Tree Collection page... Blaze fire 23:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I DID IT! Check it out! We can get something somewhat like the old layout! Blaze fire 01:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh but we can't have the "Recent Wiki Activity" that I like. I'm pissed at Wiki now. Blaze fire 02:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :The other skin doesn't let me edit, looks ugly, and IS UGLY, did I mention that? The Monobook is ugly, too, but it lets me edit (albeit only in source code.) And the Monobook also has that stupid recent history look. Are you serious? You can't edit? Great. Wildecoyote can't edit talk pages, and now an admin can't edit. I wonder what other problems people have. Yeah, I'll get on the November 8th/7th thing. Thank you Zygna, for your indecisiveness with dates. Blaze fire 20:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I can't edit the whole page, but if I edit the sub-sections it works fine. I get a stupid blank white page when I try to edit the whole page. I've already contacted the Wikia staff and told them the issue, but they've been absolutely no help. Corielle 21:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : That's what Wildecoyote gets when he tries to edit my talk page...Oh, by the way, does this mean that the Ghosts are removed? Or are they permanent? Blaze fire 21:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I believe the ghosts are staying until tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Corielle 21:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : : We still need the image of the ghost snake o.O Those ghosts better not be permanent... Blaze fire 21:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I could only find the .SWF file, and there were no images in it. Maybe a screenshot would work in this case? Corielle 01:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you can get it...yeah. Blaze fire 02:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) But why? How come we need to save space though? Blaze fire 00:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I just though it would be a good idea, because right now everything looks kinda squished together. (This is Corielle, I just didn't feel like signing in T_T.) What do you mean by getting rid of the share rewards? The thing in the infobox, or the thing under the Share section, with the news feed image? Blaze fire 01:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :In the infobox. I just thought that because we already have the News Feed which lists the share rewards. Corielle 02:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Um... The XML file looks like this: this image Blaze fire 04:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) That's....odd. It didn't look like that before.... There's supposed to be a numerous amount of new quests coming (and the cabbage crop!) Corielle 04:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) What's the version number you're using? Also, numerous amounts? How many, if you could hazard a guess? OH. And any news on the other unreleased crops or the signpost areas? Blaze fire 04:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Missions for six more childrens (!) each with four parts and some cabbage missions (maybe 27-ish?). Also, WTF IS THIS? WHY DOES THIS SHIT KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEEE? T_T THIS HERE IS CRAP ...Stupid wikia and their layout. AND SIX DAMN CHILDREN? Blaze fire 11:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ? i can't find the fourth kid missions, i have completed the third kid missions though. can you help me, please? :) The fourth kid missions are not available to anyone. They will be released to the market at an unknown date. (Please sign your posts with the signature button, thanks.) Corielle 22:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to. I realise that it messes things up. I thought I was adding an icon to the It's Rodeo Time Page hmm Thanks for updating the icon. However it is a bit different to the actual icon on frontierville when its there. I has a stopwatch I think in the top left of it They all have that overlayed in-game, but the XML images do not because it is not part of the actual image. Corielle 02:59, November 17, 2010 (UTC) so you get the image from them and not of the page? I get most images from the XML files, yes. (P.S please sign your posts using the Signature button, or else I won't know who you are.) Corielle 03:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ok. Sorry didn't know about it.Wildecoyotewildecoyote03:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) is that right? ? I thought I'd ask you, since most every post I find useful is made or updated by you at some point: Are we restricted from posting the animated versions of anything on this wiki? Say if I grabbed all the swf files that were animated from the assets directories and made gif files for any animations, will zynga come knockin'? Also, since I have not uploaded any images quite yet, is it possible to just tell the uploader where the image is in the assets directory and it will either hotlink or grab it from the source? (or would the source change at every update to the game?) Thanks for all your hard work with everything breaking new. I rely a lot on your efforts to further my own work for this game. Merricksdad 20:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) That last post was from me, I missed the signature button apparently :Please do not add animated files to this wiki, as they take up a lot of space. Also, in order to upload images, you need to have them saved on your computer. Thanks, Corielle 20:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, good to know Merricksdad 20:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Corielle Is there a wiki page for the feast courses? I am doing the first course if you want any infoWildecoyote 08:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) crop_carrot_icon.png needs to be moved/deleted I also made an error with the carrot icon :( I'm learning! Oniqster 16:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, always good to have people help out. I deleted the file because it was a duplicate of the file Carrot-icon.png which was name correctly. Corielle 16:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) So On the Goal page, it says Timed Goals will be added to the Timed Goals page, should I remove the Timed Goals from the Goal page? Blaze fire 23:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Probably, unless it's easier just to have all the goals on one page? Corielle 01:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know...The Timed Goals ARE limited edition, and we don't have limited edition goals in the Goal Template on that page...Hm. Blaze fire 01:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Also Should I delete the Template:Task? It's not being used... Blaze fire 00:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what the hell that was created for. I asked the person who created it, but they never answer so go ahead. Corielle 01:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) hmm Hi Corielle I see you change the goal page back to showing Get ready for the Holidays etc. After doing what Andrew told me to I gather that these goals must have been released now. But the goal pages still show they're aren't So which is it?Wildecoyote 02:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Do What All I did was change it to category What was wrong with that. Also why did you delete all the unreleased items/goals etc. Just wonderingWildecoyote 03:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Winter's a Comin' part III of III icon Hey Corielle I tried to place the above icon and even copied it from the site but it's not appearing. Can you give me the proper link for it so I can change it on my page pleaseWildecoyote 03:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Corielle I normally do try to put the -icon thing in thannks for fixing it. Hey why is it some icons have T-T and others don't (I gather this is a Zynga thing) I also owe you an appology as I obversly did some to tick you off. It was never my intention so I appologise. Can you tell me if I do something wrong or get it wrong so I can learn> I don't want to be a pain or anoying but I'd actually rather be more of a help. So I appologise AlbertWildecoyote 03:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a Zynga thing, its because whoever uploaded the image forgot to add -icon to it. :Also, it's more of my fault for being snippy. I apologize. I'll explain things to you if I see something wrong from now on. Corielle 03:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Sweet, ThanksWildecoyote 03:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) milk hi Corielle I can send you milk but I don't think we're neighborsWildecoyote 15:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, but you can add me if you want. http://www.facebook.com/caschnitzler : :Done. Add me as neighbor and I send you milkWildecoyote 16:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :SentWildecoyote 16:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Event Icon Do you know how to get a better Christmas Event icon than the one we currently have? Blaze fire 00:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :No :( I suppose they might be in the XML? Corielle hi Hi Corielle When I load Frontierville it always says "We've done lost the internet connection! Let's try a bit of refresh (Security) (5)" do you know why that is? it doesn't happen to any other game. Also do you still need some milk?Wildecoyote 22:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've never heard of that happening, your best bet is to contact customer support. Also, I do still need 1 more milk. Corielle : :When I can get in I will send you another oneWildecoyote 00:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry still can't get in. Bet my crops will be rotten by the time I do. I contacted customer service and have to waitWildecoyote 04:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Sent milkWildecoyote 13:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Playtime Hi Corielle I did the best I could with it. I didn't/ don't know how to add the image to the right hand side box. etcWildecoyote 23:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thanks I was just going back to fix it. Thanks againWildecoyote 01:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) new goal pages Hi Corielle Did you get my email? What's the best way to post a new goal?Wildecoyote 01:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, I blocked your e-mail address a while ago since I kept getting a lot of viruses from you. :The best way to post a new goal is to use the format from one of the old Goals/Timed Goals, so that way it looks the same. Corielle : :oh ok. Well the emails were a problem with hotmail. anyway. :I use the format from Playtime but you said if I was going to create a page to get it right. So Iw as wondering what I did wrong? Also can you check the Barbecue party complete icon for me.Wildecoyote 01:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It must not have been you then, because when I looked at the page a few things were formatted wrong. ::(P.S. I unblocked your e-mail address, so anything you send from now on, I should get it.) Corielle ::I think I may have got a couple of things not quite right. I will try harder next time. Also it can be difficult without all the info.Wildecoyote 01:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) completed storage space I Eh, I was going to post the splash screen for completing Storage Space I, but it looks like you deleted it? Anyway, here it is, if you want it Jimburnell 00:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: You saved it under the wrong name, which is why it didn't show up on the goal page. Corielle Hi Corielle Sorry about the link on my profile. Just waiting for icon to appear.Wildecoyote 04:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) pioneer toy factory Hi Corielle Can you delete the page Pioinner toy factory as I was going to do it then noticed you had just done the page for Toy Factory. Also upload icon but it needs editing. ThanksWildecoyote 03:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) toy factory Hi Corielle I'm new and edited toy factory a few hours ago. I added information about how to receive these toys. I think it makes a difference if you can only post to your neighbors walls and / or your friends walls. As this is (like the "tidy up" message a way of inviting people to the game. Also I do not understand why you deleted that this can be received as a free gift. It's on my gift page now. I can gift it and so I'm able to receive it as a free gift. :) Thank you,Fledertier 12:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC)fledertier Please Look at... The Water.org Donation Event icon and the Christmas Event icon...I FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO MAKE TRANSPARENT IMAGES! Yay Photoshop! Blaze fire 23:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :YAY! c: Corielle Learning :) Hiya, Trying to learn to create a new page for the new 'Quilting Bee' quest. Was wondering what templates to use to create the page properly? Thank you! Chel Ramsey 15:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Usually, I copy templates from either other Timed Goal pages or Goal pages, then just change all the info. Most of the time the pages are already made out, though. Corielle ? Hi Corielle What do you mean fancy words? Also if the top 2 people on this wiki don't support it then just delete it, as there isn't any point. and as for edits, I try my best, but with limited info I am limited about what I can do as most times corrections are made with no information about what I do wrong. The way I figure it is admins need to work together and if I don't have the support of the top rated admins then cancel the request. Also you have access to information about unreleased goals, items etc so you could have a page ready before it's release date and the just post the thing when it does get released. Were as I don't and when I try to create a page I can only do so as I go throu the goal.Wildecoyote 05:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I said fancy words jokingly since I used the word "concur." Usually requests stay up for a week, so that other users besides admins have the opportunity to vote. Lastly, my being an admin has nothing to do with my ability to access unreleased items, as even users who aren't admins can do that. Corielle :oh ok. as for others voting thats fine but if you don't have support of the current admins then why do it. I can't tell how many productive edits I've make and you were/ are right most would be on my page of comments. SO you probably are right I more than likely don't meet that requirement and you should remove it. I just figured with my expeirence in the game and that I do try to get it right but not always do, I could be of some help to others including your sleves both on here and in the actual game, which is more my thing. :I thought you had access to information that we don't because you are an admin again I'm wrong. I do however have an old version of the XML file someone sent me but can't find out how to get a later version of it. Wildecoyote 06:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :oops I forgot :I would be super happy to write the source code and send it to you so you can see where I went wrong and help me get better at postingWildecoyote 06:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Just e-mail it to me and I'd be more than happy to look it over. Corielle ::: :::I'll use my gmail address as my hotmail is being stupid again. i lost all my contacts and emails in my in box. ::::Alrighty, I just e-mailed you. Corielle ::::Whats so bad about doing that? Caroling Collection Hi Corielle Do you really only have one item to get for the caroling collectgion? I've tried everythin including harevesting and feeding everything on my Frontier with no luck so far.Wildecoyote 22:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I got most of them through collecting daily bonuses from buildings, so try that. Corielle : :Sweet! thanks I got 3 of the items. If I get another caroling Candle I'll send it over.Wildecoyote 23:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) 12 Days of Christmas Event What should we use for the event icon? Blaze fire 02:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea. I don't even know if it's considered an event, per se. Corielle :: In game, did it ever say that it was an event? Blaze fire 03:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::No. Neither did the Water.org donation thingy. Corielle :::: I'll use the Reindeer icon or something... Blaze fire 04:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I stuck some carolers in there. Corielle